My Name is Adela Black
by Adela Black
Summary: What if Sirius had a child...Adela, is a smart witty Ravenclaw girl who's life is about to change, Basically just and intro to the story. Read n review! Thanx ~Adela~
1. Default Chapter

I own none of the Harry Potter characters.Adela is mine though!  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
My name is Adela Black. My mother died when I was three and I have never known my father.  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Tomorrow I will be starting my fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am in the Ravenclaw house just like my mother was. My father was a wizard and went to Hogwarts also, but that is all I know about him. Sometimes I wonder, do I have his eyes or mouth or hair? Other times I feel a deep hatred towards him because I have never gotten to know him at all. I think this year I must ask Dumbledore who my real and true father is. I must know.  
  
  
  
"Child," Dumbledore said, "Your mother died without ever telling you."  
  
  
  
"Yes she did," I said.  
  
  
  
"You may be angered to hear this but you must let me explain."  
  
  
  
I had gotten through the whole term without asking who my father was, but the time had come I had to know. So much had happened I don't know how the headmaster ever made time for me with Harry Potter witnessing the re-birthing of he who must not be named and Cedric Diggory dieing. But now on the last day of the term, he had the time.  
  
  
  
"Just tell me."  
  
  
  
"Very well," He said, "Your father is none other then Sirius Black himself."  
  
  
  
You have got to be kidding."  
  
  
  
"No, my child, I am not," the old man said in a whisper like voice. 


	2. 

~14 years ago~  
  
Char,  
  
I'm innocent! Help me! Peter was the secret keeper. I swear on everything that matters to me that I would never dream of helping to kill Lily and James. You must believe me or the innocent shall be encaged and the guilty shall walk free to kill again.  
  
Sirius  
  
"No," Char whispered as she read the letter. "Why, why does he pretend?"  
  
Sirius had been sent to Azkaban just one day before. He had spent his last letter that he was allowed to write on her. Char wouldn't see why he would continue to lie to her if he was condemned to life in Azkaban anyway, but he never had ever lied to her in her life, or had he. Was everything just a lie did he never actually love her. Adela let out a small sigh from her cradle. "Oh sweetie, I'm sorry, I'm sorry daddy's gone. Hush." She cried.  
  
She remembered that day so well. It would probably haunt her for the rest of her life.  
  
~ Dear Miss C. Everton,  
  
This is to inform you that you may be allowed visitation right to Sirius Black. Please respond in you would like those rights.  
  
Frederic Scalding  
  
Char tore the letter up, she would never go to Azkaban to see that lying bastard of a traitor again. Never! That was on promise she swore she would never break, that and the fact that she would never tell Adela who her father was. 


	3. Explanations

"Adela," Dumbledore said, "Sirius is innocent and is in hiding at this very moment."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can not tell you where for I am the only soul who knows," said the old man, "But I can tell you this…"  
  
"The marauders, James Potter, Sirius Black, Rumus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Best friends until the end. Your father and James were the closest of all. Now Lily and James Potter knew that Lord Voldermort was after them, so I suggested they try the secret keeper charm. Naturally they chose Sirius as their keeper to protect them and their new son Harry. We knew that there was a trader among us, working for the dark side. We all thought that it had been Remus Lupin. Fools we were. Prejudices come out of even the best in dark times like those. Oh If only…" Dumbledore looked quite saddened and rather old after that remark, "All along it had been Peter. That small, shy, clumsy, boy always hidden in the background by James and your father and overlooked by professors turned out to be the trader among us. Sirius had a plan to fool Voldermort and the death eaters, us small talent less Peter as the secret keeper. Peter betrayed them and the Potters die, except for Harry. Sirius is also Harry's god- father and has been in touch with him since last year. Harry needs him. The boy who lived!"  
  
Adela hadn't been paying much attention to Dumbledore's speech after she heard that her father was in contact with his godson but not his own daughter and now silent tear were sliding down her face.  
  
"My child, it is all for the best, go talk to Harry, all for the best."  
  
  
  
Adela walked away listlessly and thought about all which she had just learned. Why? Why would he ever want to talk to Harry and not me? I have no one to look out for me either. Just because he's the boy who lived and I'm only Adela Black, His name is in every history book and I'm just Adela Black. My father loves his god-son more then he loves his own daughter. Why do I exist no one loves me, no one cares for me, no one would notice if I died. Would they? I only have a few friends, Alexzandrea, Padma, Lena. They wouldn't be to sad without me, would they? Adela had already walked all the way to the Ravenclaw wing, given the password and gone up to her dormitory without even realizing it. She now lay, sobbing on her bed. "Why him" She choked, "Why not me!" 


End file.
